Parker and Joey's Brotherly Love
by Fan4Life07
Summary: A peek into the Rooney brothers' bed.


** If you've read my fic, Gabe and PJ's Brotherly Love, this is in a similar vein: just two brothers kissing and touching. I've really warmed up to these two goofy guys from watching season 2, so I've enjoyed writing them. Per the usual, they don't go all the way in this one. It's just some handjobs and some "not so" dry humping, but hopefully fans will find it a good read either way!**

** No plot, onto the kisses!**

* * *

><p>Joey's heart was beating uncomfortably fast, and he could feel how sweaty he was, especially now that it was pressed against Parker's. His hands were cupping his younger brother's cheeks, which were warm. Parker's whole body was warm. Pressed against his brother so tightly, under the covers of his bed, Joey felt hot all over.<p>

"Kiss me, Munch."

He could hear the slight waver in his younger brother's voice, but Parker's face didn't show a trace of hesitancy. Leave it to Parker to put on a cool face at a time like this.

All it took was a gentle rush of their lips for heat to come sweeping through Joey's body. He always wondered what his first real kiss would be like. Would it be like in the movies? The kind of kiss that made him feel like time stopped and Earth came to a standstill to celebrate the electricity coursing through their connected lips? And what would the girl be like? A popular girl who seemed out of his league, but was actually into him for years? This moment was so far from his fantasies that Joey would have never been able to imagine it.

Joey didn't feel anything Earth-shatteringly different, only Parker's warm body pressed against his own, and a little sweat forming across his forehead. It felt comfortable. He didn't shy away when Parker leaned forward for another kiss. He wrapped his arms around his brother's waist, Parker holding onto his shoulders for support, while he closed the gap between them again.

Even though Joey couldn't put his finger on it, each kiss felt slightly different than the last. It was like he was trying to piece together every part of Parker's lips from feel alone. And they were amazing: Parker's lips. They were small and pink, and so much softer than he ever would have imagined. Every time Joey kissed them, he wanted to press against them more firmly, linger until he couldn't take it anymore.

Instinct.

Joey wasn't going on anything but instinct, and Parker's reactions. So when he pressed his tongue against Parker's lips, and eased it inside his brother's mouth, he felt his brother stiffen against him and clutch his night shirt. It was definitely a weird feeling, Parker's tongue lapping against his own, which drew his attention to the awkward reality that their tongues were pretty close in size. But Parker wasn't pushing him away – it was the shock from the sudden change of pace.

This was the wildest sensation Joey had ever experienced, and the more he pressed his tongue into Parker's mouth, the more he liked it. Wrapping his arms tight around Parker's waist, Joey rolled their bodies over so Parker was lying on top of him, before continuing their kiss. It was the way Parker whimpered into his mouth, the wet sounds of their tongues dueling, and the blankets covering their bodies that had Joey feeling hot all over.

He hadn't even been aware that he had slipped his hands up the back of Parker's shirt, and had begun rubbing his brother's back. But when he did, and realized how hot and smooth Parker's skin was, a little slick from sweat, Joey felt an incredible urge to feel more.

Pushing the blankets off the bed, Joey sat between Parker's legs, his heart racing faster than it ever had in his life. He gently pushed his hands under Parker's shirt, and couldn't help but smile when Parker sighed.

"Your hands are really warm, Munch."

There was something incredibly reassuring about those words – maybe confirmation that, despite being a major clutz when it came to anything remotely physical, Joey was actually pretty good with his hands right now, and he was making Parker feel good. Because, right now, the only thing on Joey's mind was making Parker feel good.

After he slipped off Parker's shirt, Joey slowly ran his hands up and down his brother's chest, which was absolutely hairless. He had never given it any thought before, but Parker's chest was actually pretty toned for his age. They changed in front of each other every night before bed, but Joey had never looked at Parker like this before. His younger brother didn't have a six-pack or anything, but there was definite muscle tone in his stomach. It must have been from all the karate he did.

Joey couldn't resist leaning down to kiss along Parker's navel, smiling when his brother giggled, and his stomach muscles tightened under his tongue. "Quit it," Parker laughed as he pushed Joey's head away, but that only pushed Joey's onslaught into overdrive. For a moment, he forgot all about what he had been doing, and focused solely on tickling his brother. He didn't keep at it long, not after he realized that there wasn't much space to work with, and after almost falling off the bed, Joey decided to stop. They laughed a little between kisses, until they finally calmed down enough for Joey to continue.

He kissed up Parker's chest, swirling his tongue around the two pebble-sized dark pink nipples, which quickly hardened under his tongue. Joey even buried his tongue in Parker's armpits, licking and sucking the hairless skin, which made his brother giggle a bit more, but the laughing stopped when Joey found his way to the waistband of Parker's shorts.

Suddenly, the air was thick and hot. Joey's hands were starting to shake, but a nod from a heavily breathing Parker eased the nerves from his body.

As Joey slid the shorts off Parker, he was amazed at how toned his brother's legs were too. Parker could deliver some pretty powerful karate kicks, after all. But now that Joey could caress the smooth tan legs and feel the muscles clenching and relaxing for himself, he was all the more impressed.

Though his attention instantly shifted when he saw the bulge in his brother's white briefs. Joey's pulse accelerated and he was now hyper-aware of the sweat forming across his body, as well as the hard-on tenting his own shorts. This excitement was beyond any other he had ever felt.

He leaned down and sucked on Parker's balls through his underwear, causing a sound somewhere between a whimper and a moan to tear through his younger brother's mouth. Joey's own cock bobbed in response, a little pre-cum oozing from the tip.

After Joey licked along the length and lapped at Parker's balls below his briefs, the younger boy shoved his underwear off and threw it clear across the room. Now he had enough room to spread his legs, calling attention to his naked hairless body, and his painfully hard dick.

Not knowing how else to do it, Joey jerked Parker off like he was stroking his own cock. Was this how he looked like when he learned how to jack off? Parker was writhing on the bed, clutching to the mattress for dear life, while he humped his older brother's hand. His eyes were shut, and his stomach and leg muscles tightened in time with his heavy breathing.

Joey remembered the baby oil he had stashed for times like this. Sure, it wasn't the most practical makeshift lube, but it got the job done in the rare event that he had enough alone time to jack off uninterrupted.

Parker's body went into overdrive when Joey started fisting his dick with baby oil coating his hand. The slickness had all of his nerve endings barreling into hypersensitivity. Then, Joey sped up his strokes, jerking Parker off as fast as he could. Parker's body was thrown into a series of spasms: his toes curled, his eyes widened, and his dick pulsed wildly as he came.

His younger brother's chest rose and fell while he panted for breath. Joey sighed as he pressed his hands against Parker's sweaty hairless chest, then leaned down to give his brother a kiss.

Once he had caught his breath, Parker went to the task of undressing Joey. And just like his brother, Parker explored every patch of bare skin that he could get his hands and mouth on. It was touching Joey, especially because his body was so sensitive.

He lost himself in sucking on Joey's nipples, listening to all the husky moans that poured from his brother's lips. While his tongue was eagerly rolling one small pink bud, his fingers were pinching the other, and then he would switch, going back and forth until both nipples were fully hard. Parker even sucked on Joey's Adam's Apple for no other reason than seeing it bob as Joey swallowed. That sent Joey into a whole another spasm. By the time Parker was kneeling between his big brother's legs, he saw the outline of Joey's cock against his white briefs, and a spot noticeably darker at the cockhead.

Parker reached down and grabbed Joey's dick through his briefs. He grinned when he saw the spot of pre-cum get a little bit bigger. He played with his brother's cock and balls, and Joey squirmed under his little brother's ministrations. That ache roaring in his nuts was unmistakable.

"Parker, stop, I'm gonna cum!"

Now the game began. How crazy could he drive his brother without making him come? Parker smirked as he pulled Joey's briefs down his legs. This was going to be fun.

His focus was instantly drawn to Joey's hard dick, which he stroked with his right hand, while he squeezed Joey's balls with his left. He unconsciously licked his lips when he pressed his thumb against Joey's cockhead, and smeared pre-cum around the sensitive circumcised crown.

Joey's mouth was hanging open and his eyes were half-lidded. He couldn't believe his younger brother was working him over like this. Once Parker moved his left hand up Joey's chest, it was clear that the younger boy was taking the time to explore Joey's body, but there wasn't even the slightest hesitancy. His touch was confident, and he knew just how to bring Joey right to the edge of shooting cum everywhere, before backing off to play with his balls instead. Joey was a writhing mess by the time he caught that mischievous glint in Parker's eyes.

So horny that he thought he was going to lose his mind, Joey flipped Parker onto his back and crawled on top of his brother, and stole Parker's lips in a hot, heavy kiss. Their naked bodies pressed together, and their dicks rubbing against one another, the friction had both brothers groaning and whining into their kiss.

Parker wrapped his legs around Joey's waist, and circled his arms around his brother's neck. He lost track of how many times they kissed, his head spinning and his toes curling from how all the new sensations racking through his body. Joey's dick felt big when it was throbbing in his closed fist, but now that he could feel it against his own, it felt even bigger.

Joey was trying to prolong this pleasure for as long as possible. His body had never felt this good before, Parker's arms and legs tight around him like his younger brother wanted to smash their two bodies into one. Then, Parker started sucking on his tongue, and Joey lost it. He reached down and grabbed Parker's butt, kneading the two round smooth globes while he rutted against his brother even faster.

"I'm cumming, Parker!"

He was pretty sure his voice cracked, but he was so delirious from the force of his orgasm that he couldn't remember anything other than his whole body shaking while his cock erupted thick spurts of cum that streaked between his and his brother's stomachs.

He collapsed on top of Parker, both of them breathing heavily. Their room suddenly felt like it was a sauna, their bodies covered in sweat. Even after cumming harder than he ever had in his life, Joey was still hard. His balls were still aching, ready to release another load. And Parker hadn't come a second time either.

Joey grabbed the baby oil and poured it all over Parker's body, before working it all over his brother's smooth skin. Unable to wait until Joey was done, Parker started working the baby oil against Joey's skin too. Their hands wandered across every curve of their bodies, every tight muscle, until they were both glistening with sweat and baby oil.

Joey rolled onto his stomach, and guided Parker to get on top of him. The slickness from the baby oil made sliding his naked body against Joey's backside so good that once Parker started, he couldn't stop. His dick was so hard that it kind of hurt, and sliding it back and forth between his brother's butt cheeks had his balls churning.

"Munch, this is the best! Do you feel good too?"

"Ye-yeah!"

Drool was starting to trickle from the sides of his mouth, which had been hanging open. Before he could even think of trying to slow down, his balls were contracting and he was whining wildly while he rutted against Joey's surprisingly hard butt.

Joey's eyes were rolled to the back of his head as he came without his dick being touched. His cock spurted cum all over his sheets. His chest was tight, and his heart was beating so fast that it felt like it would explode.

They were too exhausted to move, and fell asleep just like this: Parker lying on top of his big brother, their naked bodies pressed together. Parker had his arms wrapped around Joey's chest, and his head resting against Joey's shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully a good read~<strong>

**Make sure to send your love for these two adorable dorks in a review!**


End file.
